A espera da liberdade
by Feer.MZB
Summary: A insanidade, a esperança, tudo parece se esvair durante a longa espera da liberdade. Uma história de Bellatrix Lestrange. Disclaimer: Propriedades da Tia Jô que eu peguei emprestado. Não possuo nada. Apenas entretenimento.
1. Trailer

LEMBRANÇAS

**LEMBRANÇAS**

_Ela apenas pensava, deixava-se vagar pelas lembranças, lembranças felizes, que há tanto tempo fora privada de ter._

**ESPERANÇAS**

_Sua marca se tornava cada vez mais escura, e a dor se intensificava. Bella ria alto, e correu até as grades de suas celas, ouvindo os gritos que ecoavam pelo corredor._

_Ela sentia que não havia esperado em vão, ela sentia o poder lhe chamar._

**UMA MULHER MARCADA PELA CRUELDADE**

_Uma combinação perfeita de beleza, dinheiro e arrogância. Eram assim que os Blacks eram, era assim que Bellatrix era. Sirius negava com avidez, o quanto se parecia com sua família, mas isso era mais do que evidente._

**UMA VIDA DEDICADA À UM MESTRE**

_Tudo se tornava frio aos poucos, mas ela ainda sorria, com a certeza de que seu Lord retornara. Logo, chegou á sua consciência que os comensais ainda gritavam, e ela começou a perder seus sentidos. Sua visão estava turva, e estava se tornando escura._

_Fechou os olhos sem esperança, ela sussurrava para si mesma. "Ele está ocupado, sim, muito ocupado. Ele virá lhe buscar logo, não demorará."_

**UMA HISTÓRIA DE VIOLÊNCIA...**

_- Crucius! – ela lançou a maldição novamente na mulher, que agora voltava a gritar e se contorcer. – Lord Voldemort nunca perderia seus poderes, ele é o maior bruxo que já existiu. Espere que eu acredite nessa sua historinha? – a voz de Bellatrix foi ouvida acima dos gritos._

**E ORGULHO.**

_- Estupore! – vários jatos de luz vermelhos voaram na direção dela, que caiu ao chão, mas ainda sustentava no rosto, o sorriso desafiador._

**A TÃO ESPERADA LIBERDADE**

_O sentimento de liberdade, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias novamente, era tudo o que mais queria. Cada vez ela chegava mais perto da liberdade, perto de ter sua vida de volta._

**PARA SEMPRE PRESENTES NA VIDA DE**

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE**

_- Não chore minha Bella, está salva._

_** Bellatrix Lestrange - A espera da liberdade **_

**EM BREVE**


	2. Capítulo 1

Ela estava encolhida em um canto, e um sorriso sarcástico estampava seu rosto. Não se importava onde estava, não se importa se tivesse companhias. Ela apenas pensava, deixava-se vagar pelas lembranças, lembranças felizes, que há tanto tempo fora privada de ter. Sentia que se encontrava perto da insanidade, mas estava orgulhosa, pois havia sobrevivido há 14 longos anos presa naquele inferno. Ela só tinha consciência do tempo que passara ali, pois a cada ano, no dia em que fora presa, um carcereiro nojento, vinha verificar se ela ainda se encontrava viva. Foram 14 decepções para o carcereiro, ao espiar para dentro da cela, e ver Bellatrix ostentando seu sorriso irônico, lhe dizendo que não seria tão fácil assim ele ter a felicidade de vê-la morta. Ela havia contado as vezes, e agora elas estavam enumeradas na parede, por marcas feitas por uma pedra bastante afiada que Bella achara num canto. Na parede, 14 risquinhos marcavam o tempo que Bella fora atormentada e torturada, o tempo que ela esperara pelo seu mestre.

Bellatrix já não se importava com os dementadores. Não sabia como havia sobrevivido há tanto tempo naquele lugar, talvez pelo coração de pedra, talvez pela vontade que ela tinha em um dia rever seu Lord, e a convicção que estava vivo em suas veias, a convicção de que ele voltaria. Olhava para os pequenos ratos que por ali passeavam, e pegou um em sua mão, cantarolando uma antiga canção. Com cuidado, apertava e torturava o pequeno indefeso em suas mãos. Tentava todas as possibilidades de lhe provocar dor que tinha, e se lembrou da pedra. Pegou-a e sem demora cortou a garganta do animal, fazendo-o desfalecer em suas mãos, agora fracas. O sangue dele escorrendo de suas mãos, trouxe a Bella uma felicidade infinita, seu coração bateu mais forte, e ela sorria ao lembrar dos tempos de torturas, os tempos em que seu mestre aterrorizava as ruas de Londres. Bons tempos, ela pensou.

Os dementadores agora apareciam, mas já sem esperanças. Já conheciam Bellatrix e sabiam que era difícil tirar uma lembrança feliz daquela exímia oclumente. Pôs o ratinho já gelado no chão, e agora olhava para o sangue em suas mãos, o sangue inocente derramado. Sorria, feliz novamente. Algo em seu coração a indicava que tempos felizes estavam por vir, apesar de ela estar presa naquele inferno. Os malditos dementadores desistiram de tirar dela qualquer fagulha de esperança e felicidade e finalmente foram embora.

Repentinamente, uma dor lancinante em seu braço, fez Bella acordar de seu devaneio. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração explodia em felicidade. Era seu Lord, ela sentia o seu chamado. Sua marca se tornava cada vez mais escura, e a dor se intensificava. Bella ria alto, e correu até as grades de suas celas, ouvindo os gritos que ecoavam pelo corredor.

- Ele retornou! Vocês sentiram? Ele retornou para nós. – lágrimas de felicidade escorriam de seu rosto, ela se encontrava simplesmente eufórica – Ele retornou para mim! – ela gritava, provocando gritos que vinham das outras celas, gritos encorajadores que a enchiam de esperança – Ele quer vingança, e a terá! E nós seremos para sempre seus servos, para sempre! – ela gritava com toda sua força, arrancando verdadeiros gritos de delírios dos outros comensais. Eles sabiam que se o Lord retornasse, eles estariam salvos para sempre. Mas isso nada significava para Bella, ela sentia que ele estava vivo, então sua vida já não mais importava. A única coisa que desejava, era vê-lo de novo, era sentir o seu poder, era servi-lo. Agarrou-se às grades com todas suas forças, e chorou, um choro intenso e aliviado. Ela sentia que não havia esperado em vão, ela sentia o poder lhe chamar. Escorregou seus dedos lentamente pelas grades, deixando seu corpo se acomodar junto ao chão frio. Aquela frieza lembrou novamente seu mestre. Ela se deitou de bruços, as lágrimas ainda correndo descontroladamente por seu rosto. Parecia que ela podia senti-lo novamente, o frio perto de seu corpo, a lembrou do corpo dele perto do dela, dos lábios se tocando, das mãos ávidas e frias passando por seu corpo.

Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando da última noite em que vira seu mestre.

"_A bela bruxa caminhava tranqüilamente pela casa, como quem caminha sem rumo. Mas a luz em seus olhos deixava extremamente claro que ela sabia exatamente para onde se dirigia. Com determinação, ela seguia até os aposentos de seu mestre, numa tentativa de fazê-lo pensar melhor. Ela podia estar se comportando como uma tola, sabia que os outros comensais debochavam por suas costas, mas não se importava. A segurança de seu Lord era maior que qualquer orgulho ou dignidade. Suas vestes negras esvoaçavam atrás dela, dando-lhe a imagem de um anjo da morte. Os cabelos levemente ondulados caindo pelas costas, e os olhos negros e determinados, não deixavam dúvidas da força daquela mulher. A pele alva contrastava com os cabelos e olhos, ambos extremamente negros. O nariz fino, e a boca vermelha e convidativa, revelavam o quão sedutora ela podia ser. _

_Mas agora, ela havia chegado ao destino, e sua aparência já não era importante. Bateu na porta levemente, e a abrindo com cautela, revelando que havia chegado ao lugar certo. O quarto extremamente escuro só era iluminado pela lareira, que produzia um círculo de luz, o que fazia com que só era possível que fosse visto uma poltrona, e um homem de olhos duramente vermelhos, com o olhar preocupado. A luz produzia sombras bruxuleantes, que dançavam pelo corpo do mestre. Ele imediatamente viu Bella entrando, e lhe lançou um olhar carinhoso, quase amoroso. Mas Bellatrix sabia que ele era incapaz de se apaixonar, e nunca havia se iludido sobre os sentimentos dele. Ao ver seu olhar, ela adentrou ao quarto, e fechou a porta ao passar. Dirigiu-se à poltrona que se encontrava na frente de seu mestre, e se sentou elegantemente, o olhando nos olhos. _

_Ela preparou-se para falar, mas ele a interrompeu._

_- Antes que fale qualquer coisa, quer que saiba que será inútil tentar me persuadir. Já tomei minha decisão, e não voltarei atrás Bellatrix. – ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo se dirigir a ela por seu nome inteiro. Isso indicava que não havia mesmo nenhum jeito. Mas Bella era extremamente teimosa e persistente._

_- Para quê arriscar sua vida e seu poder? Está sendo precipitado, Milord. – ela agora temia por sua audácia – Espere até que tenha mais informações sobre a profecia, pode haver algum tipo de proteção sobre o garoto, espere até ter completa certeza do que é preciso fazer, eu lhe imploro._

_- Sabe que não posso agir como um covarde, e fugir dessa noite Bella. – ele agora a olhava com sinceridade – É preciso arriscar, o que seria de minha vida se eu não tivesse arriscado? – ele sorriu tristemente._

_- Então não faça pelos outros, pelas outras opiniões. Desista, eu lhe imploro. – ela se ajoelhou em sua frente – Sabe que minha vida não terá sentido, se você...se...- ela gaguejava e tinha medo de pronunciar o resto da frase, como se o que ela dissesse pudesse se realizar._

_Ele carinhosamente pôs o indicador em sua boca, fazendo com que ela se calasse. Colocou as frias mãos em seu rosto, e a levantou, a trazendo para perto de si._

_- Confie em mim – ele a beijou, seus lábios frios tocando os sedutores e quentes lábios dela"._

Ela não se importava que depois disso, o seu Lord tivesse caído. Ela não se importava que tinha suportado todo esse tempo enfurnada naquele inferno. Ela chorava descontroladamente de alegria, sabendo que ele havia retornado, e ele retornaria para ela. Nesse momento, dementadores chegaram, e ela não se preocupou em fechar sua mente. Tudo se tornava frio aos poucos, mas ela ainda sorria, com a certeza de que seu Lord retornara. Logo, chegou á sua consciência que os comensais ainda gritavam, e ela começou a perder seus sentidos. Sua visão estava turva, e estava se tornando escura. Ela sentia que pouco a pouco ela desfalecia. Apesar disso, ouviu um grito, vindo de uma voz muito conhecida.

- Bella, estamos salvos meu amor! Estamos salvos!

Era a voz de seu marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, e Bella reconheceu a tremenda verdade que ele dizia, dando um leve sorriso, antes de fechar os olhos, inconsciente, privada de ter alegrias.

--

Ela acordou, cheia de esperanças, como fazia todos os dias desde a volta dele. Mas apenas constatou com tristeza, que ainda se encontrava naquele lugar insuportável. Sua marca ardia insistentemente desde o feliz dia em que Bella sentiu o seu retorno, mas ele ainda não tinha vindo resgatá-la. Ela sentou-se, e abraçou as pernas. Fechou os olhos sem esperança, ela sussurrava para si mesma._ "Ele está ocupado, sim, muito ocupado. Ele virá lhe buscar logo, não demorará." _Ela repetia isso, numa tentativa inútil de continuar com sua esperança, de não deixar de acreditar que ele não havia se esquecido dela. Ela balançava, com os olhos fortemente fechados, e cantarolava uma canção. Não podia deixar que a loucura de Azkaban a dominasse, ela era mais forte, ela sobreviveria, ela o veria, ela se entregaria novamente a seus braços. Logo, a voz rouca de Rodolphus ecoou pelo corredor, e chegou aos ouvidos de Bellatrix.

- Não perca as esperanças Bella! Lembre-se dos velhos tempos, eles voltarão, fique viva por nosso Lord minha rainha, fique viva por mim!

A frase reconfortante de Rodolphus fez com que ela abrisse os olhos. Ele tinha razão, ela nunca deveria se entregar. Era engraçado o amor que Rodolphus dispensava a ela, mesmo sabendo que esse amor não era retribuído.

- Eu ficarei, eu o verei surgir novamente, eu estarei ao seu lado quando formos vitoriosos!

Ela ouviu os gritos de todos os outros em resposta, mas viu que Rodolphus não lhe respondera. Um sorriso sarcástico iluminou seu rosto, pois sabia que Rodie tinha se lembrado, que ela permanecia viva por Milord, não por ele. Nunca o amaria, ele tinha plena consciência disso. O amor que ele nutria por ela, era simplesmente, patético.

Ao lembrar-se dessa palavra, lembrou-se do casal mais patético que ela poderia um dia ter visto. Os Longbottom eram realmente cansativos com seu amor incondicional. Lembrava da noite em que eles tinham destruído a vida desse casal para sempre. Era por isso que estava presa, e se orgulhava disso. Eles não podiam simplesmente prendê-la por ser comensal, ela tinha total liberdade disso. Então, esperaram para que ela cometesse mais um de seus crimes hediondos, e a pegaram. Bem engenhoso, ela admitia. Mas eles não conseguiram matá-la, então, não chegaram ao verdadeiro objetivo. Ela não daria esse gostinho, ela sobreviveria para ver seu Lord. Era capaz de tudo para vê-lo novamente, e aquela noite provava isso muito bem.

_" Eles haviam aparatado na frente de uma bela mansão. Com certeza o dinheiro não era problema nenhum para os Longbottom. Contudo, a casa indicava que o realmente faltava a eles era um cérebro. Era mais do que claro que a casa pertencia a aurores, com florzinhas e duendes na entrada. Realmente o paraíso das criancinhas felizes, Bella pensou com nojo. Mesmo de noite, tudo era irritantemente colorido, dando uma alegria à toda a vizinhança. Com certeza, se eu tivesse vizinhos assim eles já estariam mortos, Bella pensou novamente. Mas isso era o menos importante agora. Ela precisava saber o paradeiro de seu mestre, ela se recusava a acreditar que ele havia a deixado. Ela o encontraria, de qualquer maneira. Rodolphus e Rabastan estavam ao seu lado, provavelmente pensando em alguma estratégia ou plano para arrancar o paradeiro de seu Lord dos Longbottom. Mas Bellatrix nunca foi muito de pensar antes de agir, então, tratou logo de entrar na casa. Caminhava pelo jardim extremamente determinada, a passos largos e duros. Era seguida por Rodolphus e Rabastan, que a olhavam com terror. Medrosos, ela logo pensou, mas resolveu guardar esse pensamento para si. Ao chegar à porta, ela não hesitou. Arrombá-la foi incrivelmente fácil, e Bella contemplou o interior claro e bem iluminado da casa. Nenhum sinal dos Longbottom, então Bellatrix resolveu seguir em frente. Viu uma porta logo à sua direita, e com cuidado, olhou a sala. _

_A cena que ela viu, realmente a fez ter vontade de vomitar. Pelas conclusões de Bella, tratava-se da sala de visitas, e o casal se encontrava deitado no sofá, abraçados e sorrindo, provavelmente fazendo planos. Bellatrix não demorou a apontar-lhes a varinha, que a olharam horrorizados. Ela esperava a chegada dos outros dois, e enquanto isso analisava o rosto de cada um. Realmente, a casa tinha tudo a ver com eles. Extremamente comuns. A mulher possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, e a lembrou por um momento, a irmã, Andrômeda. Já o homem, tinha os cabelos pretos, e dentes levemente maiores que sua boca. Apesar da aparência de quem é medroso e trapalhão, ele logo se colocou na frente da mulher, num gesto tão romântico que fez Bella sentir náuseas. Mas, já era hora de parar com a baboseira. Rodolphus e Rabastan já se encontravam logo atrás dela, ambos com as varinhas estendidas. Ela viu o homem tentar pegar sua varinha no bolso, mas foi mais rápida._

_- Nada de varinhas – ela disse num tom duro – Role-as pelo chão imediatamente._

_Sem nem hesitar, o casal obedeceu, fazendo-a perceber que isso seria mais fácil do que imaginava._

_- Agora – ela se agachou, para pegar as varinhas, mas não tirou os olhos do casal. – Eu vim pedir a colaboração de vocês – ela dizia numa falsa cordialidade, pegando as varinhas e as quebrando, levantando com agilidade logo depois. _

_Adentrou na sala, olhando em volta, deixando que os outros dois cuidassem das vítimas. Um piano, algumas flores, e retratos de família, eram as coisas que compunham a sala. Ao olhar as fotos em cima da lareira, viu a foto do feliz casal, e um pequeno bebê em seu colo. _

_- Que família feliz! – ela disse sorrindo falsamente e se virando para o casal – Qual o nome do pequeno?_

_- Ne...Neville. – a mulher disse. Gotas de suor rolavam por seu rosto, e era possível ver que ela estava apavorada. _

_- Ora, ora. – Bella continuava com seu tom irônico, dando a volta no casal, e ficando assim, de frente para eles – Não é preciso ter medo. – ela falava como se falasse com duas crianças – É só vocês colaborarem, e nada de mal irá acontecer. – ela sorriu, no que pareceu uma tentativa de ser gentil. Mas estava claro, que suas intenções eram diferentes._

_- O que quer? – o homem retrucou, rude, sua voz embargada de raiva._

_- Uma pequena informaçãozinha. – Bella sorria falsamente para ele – Se não nos falar, alguém vai sair muito ferido. – ela agora mudou o tom de voz, tornando-se a sarcástica Bellatrix novamente, e apontando a varinha para a mulher._

_- Eu direi o que quiserem, só não machuquem Alice, por favor. – ele tremia, e suplicava, de um modo tão patético que Bella sentiu vontade de rir._

_- Onde está nosso mestre, Lord Voldemort? – Rodolphus disse sério, fazendo o casal tremer à menção do nome._

_Bellatrix levantou uma sobrancelha para Rodolphhus, olhando para ele. Ela o lembrou, apenas com o olhar, o quanto odiava ser interrompida. Mas dessa vez, ela deixaria passar. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer._

_- Não sei. – o homem disse, trêmulo – Mas ouvimos falar que depois que ele tentou atacar o garoto Potter, ele perdeu os poderes. _

_- Crucius! – Bella disse secamente, fazendo a mulher, cair no chão e se contorcer de dor. O homem tentou abaixar para ajudá-la, mas foi impedido por um olhar de Bellatrix. Ele olhava aterrorizado, vendo a mulher implorar por sua ajuda, ela gritava alto, e seus gritos estavam se tornando insuportáveis. O homem fechava os olhos, impedia-se de ver a mulher sofrendo tanto, e sussurrava algo baixinho. _

_- Não adiantará nada rezar. – ela disse secamente, parando o feitiço com um movimento da varinha – O que tem que fazer é simplesmente nos dizer onde ele está. _

_- Eu já disse que não sei. – ele dizia com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando para a mulher ofegante ao chão – Eu apenas sei que ele perdeu seus poderes! – ele implorava a Bella que lhe desse uma chance, mas ela continuava imparcial._

_- Crucius! – ela lançou a maldição novamente na mulher, que agora voltava a gritar e se contorcer. – Lord Voldemort nunca perderia seus poderes, ele é o maior bruxo que já existiu. Espere que eu acredite nessa sua historinha? – a voz de Bellatrix foi ouvida acima dos gritos._

_- Por favor, pare! O garoto Potter tinha algum tipo de proteção, não temos nada a ver com isso! – o homem gritava, em uma súplica._

_- O quê? – ela parou o feitiço – Ele tinha uma proteção?_

_- É – ele concordou, aliviado com o fim dos gritos – Eu só não sei direito qual proteção._

_- Tem certeza? – Bella apontava a varinha para a mulher, que ela achava que se chamava Alice – Olha que sua mulherzinha pode sofrer de novo – ela tinha um sorriso maléfico em seu rosto, quase insano._

_- Eu sei – Alice disse ofegante – É...um...ti.._

_- Tome fôlego e diga logo, ou seu maridinho é quem vai sofrer – Rabastan disse, apontando a varinha para o homem._

_- Não, por favor, não machuquem o Frank! – ela olhou suplicante – É um tipo de proteção que se estabeleceu quando Lílian morreu para salvar a vida do filho. Alguma proteção de amor._

_- Então meu Lord caiu por causa de uma sangue-ruim? – Bellatrix disse com ódio. – Vocês estão mentindo, não pode ser verdade. – ela olhou com raiva para Alice – Isso é uma mentira!_

_- Não, eu juro! – ela dizia desesperadamente, apavorada – Foi o que eu fiquei sabendo, é a única coisa que sei! _

_- Crucius! – sem pensar nem mais um momento, Bella fez Alice voltar a gritar, a torturando e dessa vez reunindo o máximo de raiva que um dia pode ter em seu coração. Ela sabia que isso apenas aumentava a intensidade de sua maldição, e ficou feliz ao saber disso. Ela merecia, pois tinha dito que seu Lord caíra por causa de uma sangue-ruim intrometida, ela só podia estar sonhando. Isso era impossível de se acontecer. O maior bruxo do mundo, destruído por uma proteçãozinha de amor? _

_Logo depois, Rodolphus também começou a torturar o homem, que se chamava Frank. O grito dos dois, apenas alimentava a raiva de Bellatrix. Olhou para Rodolphus, que tinha os olhos cheios de raiva, assim como os dela. O momento seria perfeito, se eles não fossem interrompidos por Avery, que abriu a porta bruscamente e gritou:_

_- Aurores! _

_Ela viu os olhares aterrorizados de Rodolphus e Rabastan. Inúteis e medrosos, ela logo pensou. Viu os dois saírem correndo, e os observou pela janela. Correndo, como dois gatinhos, e logo foram capturados. Tontos, além de ser totalmente inútil fugir, eles ainda perdem a dignidade. Com quem eu fui me casar? Ela novamente pensava. Observou novamente, e viu Avery sendo encurralado. Ela não iria fugir, não tinha porque. Manteria seu orgulho, mas a vida não valia mais a pena, seu Lord havia caído, ele retornaria, mas até lá, a vida não teria mais sentido. Seria só uma longa espera, até o dia em que ele retornasse e visse resgatá-la. _

_Bella saiu de cabeça erguida, e permaneceu parada na porta. Havia cerca de 10 aurores, formando um tipo de cerca à sua volta, a impedindo de fugir. Totalmente desnecessário é claro, já que Bellatrix nunca fugia, ela sempre enfrentava as batalhas de cabeça erguida. Com um sorriso zombeteiro, ela ergueu a varinha lentamente. Eles sabiam que ela não podia aparatar devido aos feitiços protetores, então, ficaram alertas para ver se ela os atacaria. Mas ela, ao invés disso, levantou sua varinha ao céu, e ainda com o sorriso maroto, gritou._

_- Mosmordre!_

_Imediatamente, a Marca Negra apareceu no céu. O crânio com a cobra saindo de sua boca brilhava fantasmagoricamente acima de suas cabeças. Dava um brilho insano a Bellatrix, que lançou um sorriso sarcástico á todos que a cercavam. Logo, ouviu-se em uníssono._

_- Estupore! – vários jatos de luz vermelhos voaram na direção dela, que caiu ao chão, mas ainda sustentava no rosto, o sorriso desafiador."_

Lembranças, elas e a esperança do retorno de seu Lord eram o que a mantinham viva. Passou a mão por seu rosto, e sentiu sua pele áspera. Ela não possuía um espelho, mas era claro que tinha perdido grande parte de sua beleza. Ela sabia que nunca tinha seduzido homens pela beleza, e sim por seu jeito desafiador e arrogante. Mas mesmo assim, sabia que ela ajudava muito. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido com seu belo rosto, com seus olhos negros e sedosos cabelos. Provavelmente bem diferente do que eram, ela pensou tristemente. O que seria dela, quando visse seu mestre e ele não a reconhecesse mais? Percebesse que a juventude e a beleza estavam longe dela? Balançou fortemente a cabeça, ela não podia se encher de pensamentos tão fúteis quanto a aparência. Era baixo demais para Bellatrix.

Ela sorriu ao lembrar de seu nome. Bellatrix, a segunda estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Órion. Seu sorriso desapareceu, quando lembrou de um detalhe. Ela era a segunda mais brilhante, apenas superada por Sirius. É claro que isso só acontecia no céu, porque na terra, Bella era, de longe, melhor que Sirius. Era considerada o orgulho da família, teve um casamento honroso, e seguiu a doutrina de "Toujours Pur". Concluindo, ela era vista como uma perfeição, e Sirius foi apagado da tapeçaria. Um fim nada honroso, ele tinha de admitir. De que adiantou ser defensor da 'moral e dos bons princípios' se acabou em Azkaban? Bella teve uma vida bem melhor, e eles acabaram no mesmo lugar. Ele saiu primeiro, mas só porque era animago ilegal, e ela, agora, estava prestes a sair também.

Logo, ela percebeu o quão inútil se tornaram seus pensamentos, competindo com o primo, realmente já estava perto da insanidade. Mas eles sempre competiram, até que se envolveram. Um bom joguinho de sedução, Bella pensou. Ela o iludiu, e o pobrezinho caiu na suja armadilha criada pela priminha, ela pensava, um riso maldoso lhe enfeitava os lábios.

_" Bella acordou sobressaltada. Por um momento pensou não saber onde estava, mas olhou ao seu lado, e viu seu primo, Sirius Black, deitado a seu lado. Sabia que hoje, todo aquele joguinho acabaria. Olhou tranqüilamente para o semblante adormecido do primo. Os traços característicos da família Black estavam presentes em seu rosto, e ele nunca deixaria de ser um, fizesse o que fosse. Ele podia ser um rebelde desprezível, mas Bellatrix não podia negar que possuía uma certa beleza. É claro que na maioria das vezes, era estragada quando o primo abria mais um daqueles sorrisos marotos. Era uma pena que a brincadeira em que ela seduzia o primo, tivesse que acabar. Bella iria ser pedida em casamento por Lestrange, e logo se tornaria uma Comensal da Morte, a única mulher presente. Parecia que quase conseguia ouvir a voz de sua tia Walburga, lhe dizendo o quanto os Blacks são apreciados, e sua coragem os destaca, fazendo com que sejam considerados os maiores. Uma combinação perfeita de beleza, dinheiro e arrogância. Eram assim que os Blacks eram, era assim que Bellatrix era. Sirius negava com avidez, o quanto se parecia com sua família, mas isso era mais do que evidente. Ele estava apenas ludibriado com os amigos, pensava que podia viver 'feliz'. Isso não era para os Black, eles nunca eram felizes, Bellatrix nunca era feliz. Mas ela não se importava, sinceramente. Sabia que quando se tornasse comensal, um sentido seria dado à sua vida, e era isso que ansiava. _

_Sorriu, sarcástica, ao ver a expressão tranqüila e tremendamente satisfeita que enfeitava as feições de Sirius. Tolo, mal sabia que ele era apenas um brinquedo para ela, uma diversão. Foram bons os tempos em que passou com ele, mas estava na hora de voltar à sua vida, de dar sentido a ela. Ele que fosse procurar consolo nos braços dos amiguinhos sangues-ruins dele. Ou talvez, ele não sofresse tanto. No fundo, ele era frio, assim como ela, assim como todos os Blacks. Talvez sobrevivesse á dura decepção de vê-la sair de seus braços. Pouco a importava, como o primo reagiria, ela apenas havia cansado da 'brincadeira de romance'. _

_Levantou-se e vestiu o robe, que se encontrava jogado ao chão, perto da cama, provavelmente jogado pelas mãos ávidas de Sirius. Ele a desejava, e esta noite foi a melhor de todas, como uma despedida da parte de Bella. Amarrou a fita em volta da cintura, e ainda não havia tirado os olhos do primo. Finalmente, sorriu zombeteira, e saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho, apenas com o vento frio a divertir-se nos lençóis."_

Ela deitara-se, e brincava distraidamente com os cabelos, passando entre seus dedos finos e nodosos. Olhou para sua mão, e instintivamente desceu os olhos à marca. Observou-a por um tempo, até que, repentinamente, agulhadas foram sentidas, na região da marca. Ela sorriu, sentia a presença de seu mestre, e a dor na marca apenas intensificava, a fazia ter certeza. Logo, vários resmungos foram ouvidos por todo o corredor, e Bellatrix teve a certeza que não estava enlouquecendo. Os outros também sentiam, ele vinha para resgatá-la, para salvá-la do inferno em que ela fora condenada a perecer. Aproximou seu braço, e sentiu o cheiro de sua pele, antes macia e doce, hoje, áspera. Encostou a boca em sua marca, como quem quisesse sentir melhor o poder de seu mestre aflorando em sua pele. Queria sentir o doce calor, a dor passando por seu braço, provocando calafrios. Ela sorria, como nunca poderia sorrir novamente. Sua felicidade não foi interrompida, nenhum dementador veio importuná-la. Eles estavam do lado do mestre! O Ministério pôs toda a segurança a perder confiando nessas criaturas, e agora eles a ajudavam. No final do corredor foi ouvido um estrondo, um inconfundível barulho de um feitiço contra as fortes paredes de pedra. Um dementador que passava pelo corredor jogou sua varinha por entre as grades. Ele havia lhe dado a liberdade, a oportunidade de ver seu mestre novamente. Sem perder um segundo sequer, Bella logo fez com que as grades de sua cela explodissem em mil pedacinhos. Sua emoção era indescritível, e percebeu que era a única que fora libertada. Todos ainda permaneciam em suas celas, e ela não se importou muito com eles.

Olhou ao longe, e no fim do escuro corredor, via uma luz fria, talvez a luz da lua, mas não sabia ao certo. Seu coração batia forte, pela eminência da chegada dele. Foi em direção á luz, e a cada passo parecia que algo se rasgava dentro dela. O sentimento de liberdade, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias novamente, era tudo o que mais queria. Era acompanhada por uma série de lamúrias, vindas das celas. Nenhum deles entendeu porque Bellatrix fora libertada antes que todos, porque ela tinha esse direito. Mas ela entendeu, e não foi contra a vontade de seu mestre, a sua vontade. Cada vez ela chegava mais perto da liberdade, perto de ter sua vida de volta.

Finalmente, terminou o que pareceu um longo caminho, e foi arrebatada pela luz da lua, que iluminava seu semblante. A luz inundou sua alma, e varreu todos os pensamentos que poderia ter. Como passara muito tempo na escuridão, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e suas pernas bambearam. Sua visão tornou-se turva, e Bella sentiu que perdia os sentidos aos poucos. Mas algo lhe ficou na memória. A tão esperada voz, a tão adorada voz, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não chore _minha Bella_, está salva.

Ela teve a visão de um rosto viperino que a espiava, e a segurava nos braços. As lágrimas escorreram, e a escuridão tomava conta de seus olhos, até o momento em que a face só podia ser vista em seus pensamentos.

--

**N/A:** Bom, de início é isso. Para lhes dizer a verdade, eu tenho mais o segundo e o terceiro capítulo já escritos, mas eu não estou completamente feliz com os dois. Não me lembro bem até que capítulo, mas essa mesma fic está disponível na 'Floreios e Borrões'. A continuação da fic está dependendo da aceitação que ela tiver aqui. Se for bem recebida, com certeza me animará e eu reescrevei os próximos capítulos. Se não, naturalmente, eu desanimarei e a tornarei shortfic, com um capítulo único. Depende de vocês agora. Espero por críticas, boas e ruins. Perdoem-me pela chatice, eu geralmente não sou assim. Estou num dia muito formal. De qualquer forma, obrigada por lerem.


End file.
